


sit me down, see i'm weak

by hellodeer



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellodeer/pseuds/hellodeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Balthazar, do you wanna go outside with me?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, sure."</p>
            </blockquote>





	sit me down, see i'm weak

Balthazar is leaning on the wall next to the door. Pedro takes a deep breath, feels the air electric and heavy between them. The hallway is too small, Balthazar across from him not nearly close enough.

“You know what I want to say,” he tells Balthazar, who nods. He’s going for casual, laidback, but Pedro can see his shaking legs.

“Yeah,” Baltazhar says. The corners of his lips turn up the tiniest bit. “You still need to say it, though.”

Balthazar has made it clear, over and over, that he’s in love with Pedro. He’s written him songs and sung them in Pedro’s bedroom, during quiet sleepovers with just the two of them. He smiles at Pedro’s jokes, even the dumbest of them. He always sits closes, looks at Pedro’s hands like he wants to hold them.

Pedro is aware of all that. He’s always been. 

He takes another deep breath. Balthazar deserves better than a coward, a liar, a jerk. Still he says, because he’s selfish too, and it’s time to stop running.

“I like you. I really, really like you.”

Balthazar smiles, soft and real, his eyes melting with affection.

“That’s good,” he says, voice hoarse. “Because I really, really like you too.”

“Good,” Pedro says, too quick. “Awesome. Cool.”

Balthazar lets out a laugh. “Yeah,” he says, ducks his blushing face, his silly smile.

Pedro feels suddenly lost, ice water in his guts.

“Don’t,” he stutters. Balthazar lifts his head, Pedro takes the two steps that separate them. “Don’t hide from me.”

Balthazar stares at him. He stares and stares and stares, until he smiles.

“Okay,” Balthazar says. He takes Pedro’s hand, interlocks their fingers, kisses Pedro’s cheek. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> title is, of course, from a mumford & sons song


End file.
